Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{t + 1}{3t + 10} = 5$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3t + 10$ $ t + 1 = 5(3t + 10) $ $t + 1 = 15t + 50$ $1 = 14t + 50$ $-49 = 14t$ $14t = -49$ $t = -\dfrac{49}{14}$ Simplify. $t = -\dfrac{7}{2}$